


A Lovely Morning

by kxtharsis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Smut, Tongues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtharsis/pseuds/kxtharsis
Summary: viktor wakes yuuri up with a lovely surprise





	A Lovely Morning

"Yuuri! Viktor! Open the door!"

Loud and insistent bangs along with two rushed voices - one a bit squeaky and cheerful and the other deep and laced with annoyance - could be heard throughout the whole apartment floor.

"Idiot, stop banging the fucking door! You'll wake the whole building if you do!"

"Sorry. Yuuri~! Please open the door!" A soft but audible knock could be heard which was responded with complete silence.

"Oi, katsudon! Open the damn door! Don't let me break it down! Viktor!"

The bangs returned once again, this time, louder and with more force.

"Hey! You t-"

"Viktor!"

"Whoa, what the hell is happening out here? Were Viktor and Yuuri caught having sex by Yuri again?"

Scream. "Baka! Stop bringing up that traumatizing incident in front of me!"

"Oh~ Look who's sporting a boner now! Yuri, you never told me you liked watching them!"

"Why, you little shits!"

As the whole interaction outside occurred, Viktor and Yuuri weren't bothered at all. In fact, they were in their own little bubble of love and giddiness.

If you walked inside and saw what lay beneath the door, you wouldn't be able to not imagine what they had been doing the night before. Clothes were strewn across the floor and the air smelled suspiciously of sweet and intense love making. 

The moment Yuuri opened his eyes, he was immediately hit with a pleasurable and familiar sensation on his neck. He smiled softly, already knowing who was causing it and what was happening. He latched himself further to the person on top of him, tangling his legs with the other's and his fingers tugged the man's head up to capture him with a loving kiss.

As always, Viktor gladly reciprocated and deepened the kiss, loving the sweet taste of his fiancé's lips. Yuuri was the first to pull away, tangling his fingers even more in Viktor's hair, gazing at him lovingly. "Good morning, Vitya."

Viktor, in response, nuzzled his face into Yuuri's neck, inhaling his scent. "Good morning." He caressed Yuuri's sides softly while pressing open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

Yuuri whined softly, making Viktor look up and smirk at him. Yuuri's cheeks were flushed slightly, his eyes bright and demanding something only Viktor can satisfy.

Viktor licked his lips before diving in and giving Yuuri what he wanted. Soon enough, their kisses turned torrid and whimpers and grunts could be heard all across the room. Yuuri's hands explored Viktor's exposed back as the latter bit the former's lip to appreciation to his actions.

Yuuri's hips subtly rocked up into Viktor's making the man on top groan slightly, feeling his needy lover's erection. Yuuri moved his hand up to Viktor's face while the other hand gripped his hip, pulling the Russian man down to where he wants him to be. 

"Vitya," he whimpered into Viktor's ear, rocking a bit faster. Viktor's breath hitched at the way Yuuri spoke his nickname.

His hands trailed up Yuuri's legs sensually, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Yuuri moaned at his touch, arching his body closer to his fiancé, practically presenting himself as a meal to Viktor whose eyes darkened as he gazed down at Yuuri's figure.

"Look at you, my beautiful fucking angel," he whispered hotly into Yuuri's ear, licking the lobe. "You like this, don't you? Such a good boy for me~"

Yuuri's mewls grew louder, his legs tightening around Viktor's hips as he rocked faster, both of their semis now brushing against each other. " _Blyad'_ , Yuuri. You're so perfect."   
  
"V-Viktor," he whimpered, his head tilted back as his lips parted erotically. Viktor grunted at the sight, gripping Yuuri's hips tighter and rocking harder and harder. The latter gasped loudly, loving the feeling of being pressed against him. He gripped Viktor's shoulders as he leaned up for a kiss.

Viktor growled hotly, his tongue prying open Yuuri's pink lips, their tongues immediately meeting as they battled for dominance. Yuuri moaned into Viktor's mouth, feeling the heat pool in his stomach. "Vitya! I-I'm c-"

"And that's my cue to leave." A remote thrown at the couple. Rushed footsteps with loud cussing and a small giggle. Door opened and banged closed.

Yuuri flushes harder, panting heavily as Viktor lays his head on his chest, also breathing heavily. "Oh my god," he groaned as he realized what just happened, covering his face with his hands.

Viktor chuckled lowly as he shifted on top of Yuuri, pulling his hands away from his face and pecking him on the lips. "Love you, Yuuri~"


End file.
